The work in this laboratory includes two major projects: 1) Assessment of alterations in the immune response brought about through the administration of passively administered alloantibody. The effects of alloantibody on retransplanted skin grafts is currently under investigation. 2) Studies on the use of activated cells to destroy tumor cells both in vivo and in vitro are underway. Biological response modifiers used to activate tumor cells include interleukin-2 and gamma interferon. An adjuvant immunotherapeutic attack on cancer cells remaining after surgery is planned using in vitro activated cells.